ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of ONE-H episodes
ONE-H is a pseudo-horror black comedy series that airs on HBO. It has an odd schedule of one episode each month and has a very small amount of episodes each season. The main point of the series is to be a twisted Alice in Wonderland story, as the main character of the series, Jane Doe, is trapped in a distorted world named Xiixe. Cast and Characters *Chloë Grace Moretz as "Jane Doe", a woman from our world with only vague memories of who she is. Most of the comedy in the series comes from the fact she is borderline emotionless, as she barely reacts to the strange things she's told, though she isn't stupid, as she does recognize when she's in danger and has a very good sense of danger, as despite the fact everyone is a little strange she is able to tell who is a friend and who is a foe. *Iwan Rheon as Albert, the proud "king of nothing" and another human, Albert is a curious case, as it is very unclear if he is a protagonist or an antagonist due to the fact he just does whatever he finds fun. Because of this, one episode he could be helping Jane while in another he's doing everything he can to stop her. He has described himself as free, as he is not afraid to do anything he wants. *Hugh Laurie as Faucheuse, the leader of a large army of creatures known as Bags and one of the prime antagonists of the series, Faucheuse is known for being disturbing and making strange comparisons ("like an ant stuck in a mole hill"). It is unknown how he gets the Bags to do as he says, but they are all very afraid of him and he constantly threatens to use "it" on them, implying he either beats them or tortures them. *Tony Todd as X'atakümlax/The Bogeyman, the king of flies, the walking death and the eternal corrupter, the Bogeyman is the main antagonist of the series and is the most powerful thing in Xiixe. He lives "where children go to disappear" and is usually shown to be very large in size and able to swollow people whole. He got his nickname after he entered our world and devoured a child, with the child's brother claiming "the Bogeyman" got them. Episodes Season One Main article: ONE-H (season one) Notes *In season one there is a recurring song called "Hush, Hush Hush, Here Comes the Bogeyman" which is normally played whenever Faucheuse, the Bags or another follower is near. This raises the question of "if they're in an alternate universe how do you know of the song?" which is unanswered by the end of season one. *The Bogeyman's body is never fully shown, due to the creator's belief that "a monster is only scary the less human it is" so if he is never shown no one can lock on to human qualities (eyes, face, ect). Category:Episode list